


scratching the surface

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Genderfluid Jean Prouvaire, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan doesn't thank Bahorel enough, doesn't feel like any amount of thanks will ever be <i>enough</i> but that doesn't mean he's going to stop trying any time soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scratching the surface

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [embroideredcupcake](http://embroideredcupcake.tumblr.com/)'s prompt asking for something set in the same verse as [this fic](http://kiyala.tumblr.com/post/76309566561) with Jehan finding a way to thank Bahorel. I started off with a plot but then it ended up being sex. I might write an additional thing later?
> 
> Also, Jehan is genderfluid in this verse but is identifying as male in this fic for the sake of continuity from the previous one that I linked.

Bahorel is not a difficult man to please. He takes delight in the simplest things in life and it's one of the reasons that Jehan loves him so much. He's a passionate person and he regularly goes out of his way to make it clear that he loves Jehan. Newly bought shoes wrapped in soft, pastel pink tissue paper are one thing, but that's not the least of what Bahorel does and Jehan doesn't thank him enough, doesn't feel like any amount of thanks will ever be _enough_ but that doesn't mean Jehan is going to stop trying any time soon. 

He puts the shoes to good use when they get home, leaving Bahorel on the couch and going to their bedroom to change. Bahorel's favourite set of lingerie is made of black satin and Jehan smiles when he notices that it has small purple bows that match the ones on his new shoes. Bahorel's face lights up when Jehan comes out of their bedroom and he wastes no time in pulling Jehan onto the couch and into his lap.

"Knew you'd look gorgeous in these," Bahorel murmurs, stroking his hands over the backs of Jehan's thighs before giving his arse a gentle squeeze. "I love how your lingerie matches."

"I thought you might." Jehan smiles, kissing Bahorel. "Do you want to stay here, or do you want to move to the bed?"

"Bed," Bahorel immediately decides, waiting for Jehan to stand before he does. He pulls Jehan into a deep kiss before pulling away with a grin, leading the way to their bedroom. Jehan follows with a matching grin, sighing happily as he feels Bahorel's hands on him once again, not yet slipping under the satin and lace, but they both know that will come soon enough. Bahorel captures Jehan's lips again in a bruising kiss as his hands roam, pulling back just far enough to whisper, "I love the way your lingerie feels under my hands."

"It feels even better against my skin," Jehan smiles, tilting his head back as Bahorel sucks on his collarbone. "Sometimes, when I'm wearing dresses, I'll wear lingerie underneath just so I feel extra pretty." 

"Fuck," Bahorel's voice is already husky and he kisses his way back up to Jehan's mouth. Bahorel is good at kissing and even better at leaving Jehan breathless and desperate for more. His hands are warm against Jehan's skin as they slide under his slip, careful to avoid touching his cock. 

"Bahorel," Jehan whines, pressing himself closer to Bahorel, seeking friction. 

"Not yet," Bahorel murmurs, stepping back. His eyes are dark with lust, licking his lips as he watches Jehan. "On the bed for me, gorgeous."

The moment Jehan lies back, Bahorel's mouth is on him, kissing down his neck, over his chest, sucking on Jehan's nipples through the silk. Jehan's hips jerk, but Bahorel's holding himself over the bed to maintain just enough distance between them.

" _Bahorel_ ," Jehan moans, frustrated. "You have to get me out of my panties before I stain them."

"I will," Bahorel promises. He brushes his knuckles against Jehan's erection, grinning when it makes him squirm. 

"I want you to fuck me bare," Jehan breathes. "I want to _feel_ you in me, Bahorel, I want you to come in me."

"Oh, that's not fair," Bahorel groans, laughing quietly. "You're playing dirty."

Jehan simply smiles up at him. "And it's working too, isn't it?"

Bahorel tugs impatiently at Jehan's lingerie, practiced fingers unclasping the slip and pulling it off, throwing it aside so he can tug Jehan's panties off too. He finally wraps his fingers around Jehan's cock and strokes him while reaching for their lube on the bedside table. He stretches Jehan open carefully, until he's using three fingers, curling them and dragging them over Jehan prostate, leaving him an incoherent, babbling mess and not entirely sure that he's going to last until Bahorel actually fucks him.

Except Bahorel knows him too well for that—of course he does—and pulls his fingers out just as Jehan is about to plead for him to hurry up. He sinks into Jehan until he's in to the hilt, until he's holding himself up by his hands, on either side of Jehan's head, rolling his hips slowly. Jehan keens, fingers twisting in the sheets, and he's certain that he can feel his cock leaking all over his belly, making a mess, but then Bahorel's hand is around it again, stroking it in time to his thrusts. He starts off slow, because Bahorel likes to tease, even when he's on the brink of coming himself. His rhythm picks up shortly afterwards, fucking Jehan with deep thrusts. It's not the first time they've gone without condoms but it's still new enough that the change thrills Jehan. He reaches between them, feeling where Bahorel's body joins his. 

Bahorel laughs breathlessly, fucking him even harder. He leaves open mouthed kisses along Jehan's jaw and whispers, "Not coming 'til you do."

Which, apparently, is all Jehan needs. He spills into Bahorel's hand, arching off the bed as he moans. Bahorel follows soon after and Jehan moans again as Bahorel slowly pulls out, humming under his breath.

"We made a mess of you, didn't we?"

Jehan smiles, reaching for Bahorel and pulling him closer. "I like it when we do."

"I know that." Bahorel leans in for a light kiss, running his fingers through the come on Jehan's belly. "You look gorgeous like this, all fucked out and tired and _happy_."

"You make me happy." Jehan props himself up on his elbows and kisses Bahorel again, deeper this time. "You make me really happy. I could write poems for the rest of my life and still barely even scratch the surface of how happy I am when I'm with you, how safe I feel, how much I love you."

"Shit, Jehan." Bahorel presses his face into Jehan's hair and doesn't move for a long moment. He's not good with emotion, and it's for the opposite reason to what Jehan assumed when they first met. He finally pulls away to look at Jehan and his smile is wobbly, his eyes shining. Jehan kisses him again, their lips feather soft against each other until Bahorel finally sits up properly. "Come on, let's get ourselves cleaned up. We'll get rid of this mess in the shower while we fill the bathtub, okay? We'll use one of the bath bombs." 

Jehan smiles, letting Bahorel tug him out of bed and towards the bathroom. He's not quite sure what he did to deserve Bahorel, but he'll continue to thank every deity he knows all the same.


End file.
